


At The End of Everything

by Katrine



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Other, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: You remember falling.





	At The End of Everything

You remember falling. You remember screaming. You remember everything that happened after.The blur of pain. Degradation. Horror. Darkness clawing at behind your eyelids, pinpricks on your bruised, ruined skin. The relentless struggle to retain your sense of self. The desperate chant of your locked-up mind.

  


( _ I’m me I’m me I’m me I’m me I’m me I’me _ )

  


You remember the pain. Wishing somebody would come for you. Drag you out. Save you. Then the betrayal. The  _ rage _ . The numbing. Nobody came for you. Nobody cared cared enough to look. Were you ever worth anything to them at all? 

  


( _ I’m a person _ )

  


Once, you thought you had freedom. Dared to think you had achieved even a measure of respect. You were naive, soft, and infinitely breakable. That didn’t last. Sentiment, loyalty, promises of friendship. Not worth a single damn thing. In the end, it was all proven false. Worthless. Fake.

  


( _ like me _ )

  


You hear the crunch of bones, the suppressed sounds of pain. Of hurting. In the wake of all your suffering, enacting that violence on others is satisfying. Cathartic. It’s the only thing stopping you from plummeting all the way down. Hitting the ground for the final time.

  


( _ please save me _ )

  


He’s still got it. He’s older. Slower. But smarter, too. Ricardo has become a challenge that’s gratifying to take on. To crush. You meet him blow for blow, taunt for taunt. Wound for heart-wrenching wound. You've fought a while, and even worn out as you are, you can tell he won’t give up. Stop hunting you. The ferocity, the single-mindedness of his pursuit feels like it’ll burn you both up. Before he never came for you. Before he never looked for you. 

  


( _ Please save me I need help _ )

  


You used to trust him. Love him.

  


( _ I still do _ )

  


The burning in your chest won’t subside. The smoldering flames stoked by your despair. By his words. His attempts to understand this new enigma of a villain. How would he feel if he knew they were the key to understanding you? 

  


( _ why am I doing this _ )

  


The fight drags on, the battlefield forever moving. You block. You punch. Hear the gratifying snap of bones. You feel giddy, a feeling like gratification centred in your chest. The sound coming out of your mouth barely resembles laughter. He’ll suffer. You’ll make him suffer like you did.

  


( _ Stop me, I’m dying I’m dying I’m killing myself _ )

  


You bear down on him with all your weight. His legs are out, and you move your fist towards his chest. Towards the bloodied mess. He screams, and you feel like you’ve been dosed in ice-cold water.  You haven’t heard that since- not since-

  


Your fist stops mid-blow. It’s shaking. Your cheeks feel wet. When did you start crying? When did you start to care? Did you always?

  


( _ stop me stop it I don’t want this _ )

  


He’s groaning. In pain. Coughing, choking on blood. But alive. Moving his hand, electricity crackling. Too tenacious. Too determined. Won’t stop until he’s dead. He’s always persevered, and you dimly realise that you know this. Counted on it.

  


You did this to him.

  


( _ let it end _ )

  


You don’t stop him when he takes the opening, shock hitting you in the chest. You almost smile. You can’t. It hurts. It feels like dying and you think you are. He’s not the only one that sustained damage in this fight. Tears of gratitude rolling down your cheeks, you shakily move your hand. Cradling his cheek. Your vision dims. Blackens. You’re so happy.

  


( _ Let me rest _ )

  


“Thank you,” you whisper, hoarse. Weak. Your modulator is broken. His eyes widen, pits of darkness. Becomes bleary. Wetness spilling over, trailing down his cheeks. He tries to talk, mumbling incoherently. His voice is raspy. This is a fall of a different kind, a slow descent into the black, crushing deep. Did he recognize your voice? It doesn’t matter. You can’t keep yourself upright, anymore. You can’t collect your thoughts, but there’s a vague, nagging sense of regret. You shouldn’t have made him do this. Let him end you. You never deserved him. He never deserved you. Everything feels small and cloudy. Far away. A warm bliss fills your body as your head hits the ground. This time, you won’t have to remember falling.

  
( _ you finally came for me _ )

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad now...  
> Thanks to Rimetin on AO3 who helped me out with my fic, and can be found on tumblr at https://echoise.tumblr.com/ .


End file.
